


Lost Jumpers

by Sectumsempra (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Sectumsempra
Summary: In which, Sirius can't find his favourite jumper... or Remus when he first wakes up-----
  For Teddy, I love you; you're the best brother ever.





	

Snow filtered down from the sky, coating the grounds of Hogwarts in a white dusting that looked like icing sugar. Cold winds shivered around the castle, and common rooms everywhere were staking their fires as high as they dared to.  
  
Sirius Black blinked his eyes open, shivering in his Gryffindor dormitory bed, taking harsh breaths of cold air. It woke him up, and he buried down as much he could in his blanket – and then realised something was missing.  
  
Remus wasn’t curled up with him, whining softly about how the cold was making his bones ache. Sitting up straight away, Sirius regretted it momentarily. The cold air surrounded his bare chest, making him wheeze for a moment. Sirius was quick to get out of bed and reach for his jumper – only to find it wasn’t on top of his trunk where he had purposely left it for that morning. Sirius froze and stared at the empty space on top of the wood, and wondered if the house elves had packed it away during the night.  
  
He dove into his trunk and moved all his clothes around, but it wasn’t in there. Frowning, Sirius decided on a long shirt instead and got up. Finding Remus right now was more important than finding his jumper.   
  
Sirius headed into the common room to a light chatter – most students had gone home for the Christmas holidays and only five or six people had stayed in the Gryffindor dormitories. Out of those five or six people, only three were currently present in the common room. Two of them were in deep conversation in the corner, and the other was Remus, snoozing quietly on one of the sofas.  
  
Sirius rushed over to the sofa, smiling softly. Remus sat up, alert instantly and smiled up at Sirius. Sirius beamed down at him, only for his eyes to flutter to Remus’ chest. Sirius’ jumper was there, hanging loosely from Remus’ skinny frame, and Sirius smiled.  
  
“So that’s where that went.”  
  
“Sorry.” Remus smiled weakly and moved for Sirius to sit down, only to curl up on his chest. “It was cold when I woke up.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. It looks better on you than it does on me.”  
  
The two teenagers shared a smile and pressed a kiss to each other’s lips before they settled back down. Before they knew it, they’d both fallen asleep on the couch, arms tight around each other.


End file.
